


i'd kinda be into you

by yamegguchi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dating, I love them so much, also i hardcore headcanon that michael keeps a diary in his phone where he's all gushy and soft, bmc, boyf riends — Freeform, i mean christine is mentioned but Barely, i'm sorry this sucks i just wanted to write smth it's so boring and cliche but, meremy, yeah first fic uploaded and it's bmc mmgjfghjr of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamegguchi/pseuds/yamegguchi
Summary: jeremy is moping. michael , being such a Fantastic Friend, tries to make him feel better.





	i'd kinda be into you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is really ooc and stuff aaa!! hope u like it :'0

Christine's voice had been stuck in Jeremy's head for the past ten hours. "I think someone wrote 'boyf' on your backpack?" His heart sunk and he felt his face darken to an alarming crimson color. God, of course Rich had chosen today, of all days, to humiliate him. Of course today. He pouted and whined like a baby, sprawled out on the carpeted floor of Michael's basement.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnggh." He closed his eyes and whined louder. "Ughhhhhhh."

Michael's footsteps echoed through the house as he treaded heavily upstairs, slamming cupboards and scooting a chair back and forth (he was too short to reach the top cupboards where the snacks were). Jeremy listened as the door at the top of the basement staircase finally swung open and his friend bounded excitedly down the steps, arms carrying 3 canisters of Pringles and a family-sized bag of white cheddar popcorn. "Jer, dude. I almost stepped on you. Stop laying down right in front of the stairs!" Michael nudged Jeremy's arm gently with his foot and dropped the bag of popcorn onto his back. "What's wrong? Get up," he snorted, stepping over the slender boy.

Jeremy huffed, blowing his hair out of his face momentarily, and propped himself up on his elbows. "I hate Rich." Michael looked at him sympathetically from the comforts of his beanbag. He patted the seat, inviting Jeremy to come sit next to him to mope, but his friend didn't notice. "Gahh, man, I _totally_ embarrassed myself in front of Christine today. I mean, I'm always embarrassing myself in front of her-" Michael nodded in mock agreement, earning a half-serious glare from Jeremy. "Hey, not cool. Anyway, I just... Damn it. I'm always embarrassing myself in front of her, but this was, like, ten times- no, twenty times worse. God, she probably thinks I'm a TOTAL weirdo! Or some kind of creep or something! Gaahhh!" He looked at Michael with a forlorn expression. "Miiiichael."

Michael's lips fumbled on his straw and he sucked at the remnants of his slushie. He held up a finger. After he detached his mouth from the tube, he got up onto his feet. "Jeremy Heere, today was no worse than any other day! You're fine, buddy!" Jeremy blinked, unimpressed. Michael beamed widely at him. "Jer. Jer, Jer, Jer. Silly Jer. Lemme tell you, dude, you're super cool and she'd be completely stupid-" "She's not stupid, Michael!" "Sorry. She'd be completely wrong to not see that! What happened today that you're so upset over, anyway?"

Jeremy's heart tightened again at the thought of it. "The... the 'boyf riends' thing! Do y' not remember that? Rich is such an _ass_!" he spluttered, his face turning red again, as it normally did. He was embarrassed at how riled up he was getting over it, but it was only in front of Michael, so it wasn't that big of a deal. "Gah," he said once more, flipping onto his back. He opened his popcorn and began to cram a handful into his mouth.

"Of course I remember! I just didn't find it that bad. I do agree that Rich is an ass, though." Michael was suddenly standing by Jeremy's head. He pulled him up onto his feet, although the taller boy resisted it a bit. "Dude, listen to me, alright?" Jeremy blinked at him, mouth too full of food to speak. "I'll take that as an 'okay, Michael!' So-don't glare at me, Jer-so, we've been friends for like... I don't know how many years exactly, but a hell of a long time, right? So what's a little gay joke gonna do? You're my favorite person, man, and I am telling you, I'd be honored to date you, if I was, like, into guys or something. Which I'm not. I'm not into guys. Totally not into guys. Yeah."

Jeremy swallowed his popcorn, startled. "W...what?"

Michael sighed, patted Jeremy playfully on one cheek with his hand. "You'd be a guy that I'd kinda be into if I liked guys, dude! This is all hypothetical, though, but! Cheer up!" Jeremy blushed scarlet. Something stirred pleasantly inside of Michael at the thought of being able to make his friend blush at something he said.

"Don't just say stuff like that, Michael!" Jeremy wailed, swatting his best friend's arms away from his body. "It's true! If I was Christine, I'd be sooo into you!" Michael smiled when the other boy's face got even redder. He feigned a girly voice, leaning into Jeremy. "Oh, Jeremy, you're so tall! And so handsome! Oooooh!" He grabbed Jeremy's hand with his own and laced their fingers together, smirking. "And don't worry about that whole 'boyfriends' thing! It's cute! Also, your friend Michael is a total hottie, too!" Jeremy looked down at Michael, who was smiling coyly up at him, his eyes peering at him from under thick dark eyelashes.

"I-uh-"

Michael pushed himself onto Jeremy, slightly on his toes. "But it's you I want! Although Michael is really hot, too. But enough about him! I think you're a real dream, Heere. You're so cute when you make weird noises in the hallway and put your hands in your pockets when you walk and smile like you're nervous and when you scrunch up your face when you lose at video games, and... um..." He started to go red himself, when he realized he had said something too true and that he had inched closer to Jeremy until their noses were almost touching. But despite the fact that his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he worried he might drop dead on the spot, he continued: "And... your eyes are so beautiful, Jeremy!" He was staring right into them, the gray-blue eyes that he had become so familiar with. They really are kinda pretty, he thought.

Jeremy swallowed nervously. His ears were ringing and the only thing he could hear (besides that awful ringing) was Michael's shallow breathing. His stomach twisted and flipped violently, but he didn't dare move. He felt his hands sweating profusely and was suddenly hyper-aware that he was holding hands with Michael and that the other boy could probably feel how much he was sweating and could also probably hear his heart hammering in his throat. He finally forced something out of his mouth, something to break up the tense silence that had developed. "Th-thank you?"

Blood was rushing up at hundreds of miles an hour to Michael's face. His ears burned like hell. He cleared his throat. "Kiss me, Jer. I mean- Jeremy," he whispered, his voice cracking and falling back into its normal pitch. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Pull away, pull away, a voice in his head screeched. But he didn't.

Jeremy stopped breathing in the middle of an inhale. He could see his reflection in Michael's glasses, a faint image of a teenage boy the color of a tomato. He mindlessly began to lean in, shaking a little. When their noses bumped, both boys squeaked and pulled back quickly. Michael let out a fake chuckle. "Oh man, that was, uh! That was whack," he laughed. Jeremy fake-laughed with him, rubbing his face with his free hand. They looked down at their intertwined hands and jerked them apart.

"Y-yeah. I, um, yeah! Well, anyway, what time is it? I should- I mean, it's probably getting late, so I... should go," Jeremy stuttered.

Michael shoved his hands into his front pocket, trying to look casual. "Oh yeah, yeah, dude. Totally. Um, I'll see you tomorrow? Yeah?" He stumbled over his words, biting his lip. He tried to will his blush away. "Uh huh. Yep! Of course! Tomorrow. So I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Jeremy scooped up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. He jammed his feet into his sneakers and shot an awkward grin at Michael, meeting his eyes briefly before turning his gaze onto the top of the stairs, where he longed to be right now.

"Okay, bye, man. See ya." He scrambled up the steps, drowning in the uncomfortable atmosphere of the room.

Michael stared dumbly at Jeremy's backpack bouncing up the stairs. The word "boyf" stared back at him, imprinting itself into his mind and kindling a strange feeling in his chest. He squeezed his hands, digging his fingernails into his palms. "Wait, Jer?" Jeremy's hand was touching the door as he turned back and looked down at a small Michael gazing up at him at the bottom of the staircase. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Do you, uh, feel any better, dude?" Michael asked softly.

The corners of Jeremy's lips turned upwards. He felt affection blooming inside of him. "Yeah." It was kind of true. He had forgotten about his Christine dilemma for the moment. But there was another question edging its way into his mind. "Thanks."

"Okay, good. Bye, then."

"Bye, Michael."

The door closed quietly. Michael sat on the floor, his head swarming and his ears buzzing. He laid down on his back and shimmied his phone out of his pants pocket. He opened his notes and typed furiously.

**_dear diary, HOYLYT SHIT!!!!!!!!! I KIDNDA CONFESEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **


End file.
